Le Paradoxe sorite
by Machaon's Apprentice
Summary: Les divergences de point de vue entre Frank et le FBI ne s'arrêtent pas avec son recrutement. Quand il s'agit de trancher, Carl pèse ses choix.


**Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre d'une Nuit du FOF. Il fallait, en une heure, écrire sur le thème "origine".**

* * *

 **Le Paradoxe sorite**  
 **Ou : Combien de succès font une carrière ?**

« Salt Lake City.

‒ Non, il ira plutôt à Syracuse. Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait à Salt Lake City ?

‒ Se cacher ! Il a amplement prouvé qu'il était loin d'être idiot. Il aura compris qu'il lui faut faire profil bas. Il a beaucoup plus de chance de se fondre dans le décor en choisissant la ville la plus grande.

‒ Sans compter qu'il est new-yorkais », intervint Susan.

Elle jeta, comme d'habitude, un regard anxieux à John et à Carl après avoir pris la parole, mais carrait déjà les épaules pour mieux défendre son opinion. Elle évitait soigneusement de poser les yeux sur Frank, pourtant le seul dans l'histoire à ne pas partager son point de vue. Carl donnerait cher pour savoir ce qui se jouait exactement entre ces deux-là, parce que s'il était clair qu'ils se tournaient autour, aucune observation n'avais pu lui fournir de conclusion définitive sur l'état de leur relation. (Il soupçonnait fortement Frank, qui se doutait certainement de son intérêt, de prendre volontairement garde à ne rien laisser deviner.) Elle poursuivit, attention fixée sur la carte, bleuâtre et rendue un peu floue par la saleté du rétroprojecteur :

« Il a l'habitude des grandes villes, il sait utiliser leur environnement à son avantage. Il n'a aucune raison de se mettre en difficulté en visant Syracuse. »

Frank pinça brièvement les lèvres, une moue que Carl avait appris à interpréter : elle trahissait clairement le « je pense que mes supérieurs hiérarchiques ont tort mais je n'estime pas la situation assez grave pour faire l'effort de les convaincre avec mon plus beau sourire ». Quoique, bien entendu, avec Frank, toute expression que vous pouviez traduire devenait deux fois suspecte.

« Justement, il ne connait que les métropoles. Il ne se rend pas compte de la différence que ça représente, de la difficulté qu'il aurait à s'intégrer. »

Carl revit un village français dans le froid de décembre, des murs assez épais pour couper de tout et une porte, mal isolée, à travers laquelle filtrait par bribes la messe de minuit, mais il se ressaisit. Ce n'était pas le moment et Frank venait de poser la main sur le bord gris du rétroprojecteur, _actio_ de l'orateur bien engagée : il devait prendre la situation plus au sérieux que Frank ne l'avait d'abord cru.

« La seule chose qu'il nous a prouvée pour le moment, c'est qu'il est chanceux. La carte de loto n'était pas truquée, il est aussi joueur qu'il est ingénieux. Ça veut dire qu'il marche à l'instinct, d'abord. Et maintenant qu'il cherche à se replier, Syracuse lui paraîtra beaucoup plus isolée que Salt Lake, beaucoup plus accueillante. »

John et Susan se tournèrent vers Carl. Frank n'avait d'yeux que pour Susan. (Il ne fallait sans doute pas en tirer trop de conclusions, il savait pour obtenir gain de cause feindre l'indifférence tout autant que le reste.)

Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre d'argument se reproduisait. Qu'ils réfléchissaient tous au plan génial que concoctait leur faussaire, celui qui lui permettrait d'asseoir sa fortune criminelle tout en se plaçant définitivement hors de leur portée, tandis que Frank se contentait de calculer son prochain coup le plus probable, en fonction des circonstances.

Il prit sa décision :

« Envoyons deux agents à l'aéroport de Salt Lake City. »

Ils pensaient tous, les chefs et les collègues, et le répétaient assez souvent, que l'arrestation de Frank – _ça n'enlève rien à ton mérite, hein, Karl, ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait su en profiter_ – avait été rendue possible par une erreur de sa part, une de ces négligences de l'orgueil qui perdait toujours les grands vauriens. Mais ce que Carl avait fini par comprendre, c'était que la gaffe, si véritablement elle avait été commise, remontait à bien plus tôt. L'erreur, dans la trajectoire météoritique de Frank, n'était pas ce qui avait causé la chute, c'était ce qui avait précipité l'ascension. Elle ne tenait qu'à son premier succès : ce moment où un gamin qui bricolait un faux chèque, au lieu de voir son retrait refusé, roula sa première banque ; réussite qui ouvrit à l'ambition presqu'ordinaire une carrière presqu'imprévue.

Car force était de le reconnaître, en ce qui concernait ses propres forgeries comme quand il s'agissait de prédire les mouvements de leurs suspects, Frank se trompait rarement.

Carl poursuivit donc :

« Je vais téléphoner au commandant de police de Syracuse. »

En d'autres termes : Malcom DeWitt le joueur de loto serait à Syracuse, Carl ne risquait pas d'entrer de sitôt dans la confidence de Susan et s'il n'y prenait pas garde, il allait se faire supplanter à son travail par le blanc-bec tout sauf innocent qu'il venait de sortir de la prison où il l'avait lui-même collé.


End file.
